mithsfandomcom-20200213-history
Moira Styx
Moira Tansa Styx is the daughter of Hades and Persephone as well as the eldest of triplets. As such, it is her sworn duty and honor to rule over the Underworld should anything happen to her father. Character Personality Moira is a girl with fiery passion, though most of her enemies would describe her as having "no heart" when it comes to her feelings toward others. She often acts like she has nothing to lose and thrusts herself into unique, dramatic situations at every opportunity. She is by no means melodramatic nor a drama queen, as she doesn't create complaint out of nothing, but instead is a practitioner of initiation and sour intent. She could be described a mischievous, though she rarely tries to be stealthy and instead is very open about her plans. In terms of interpretation, she would take after the "business devil", as she is smooth-talking and will do whatever she can to make the illogical sound perfectly legitimate if it would aid her motives. She doesn't find love very often, but when she does, it hits her hard. Moira definitely isn't the type to hold back from using her powers on those she dislikes, especially curses. However, due to run-ins with school policy and the threat of deportation, she's reluctantly lessened her reliance on these capabilities. Moira might seem a little too peppy for the average Underworlder, but make no mistakes that she certainly is one, and her bite is much worse than her bark. She's rather passive-aggressive and doesn't believe in second chances. She isn't much of a perfectionist nor particularly careful, as she knows that she can get away with more than some other students due to being the child of a major deity. During freshman year, she used to go into rage fits, which left a fearful reputation that Moira hasn't bothered trying to change. Moira isn't very disciplined and requires some sort of entertainment or other motivation out of what she does, so her grades aren't as excellent as they could be. She acts like a much better person when she is in love. She gets very defensive when her flower powers are noticed. Appearance Moira stands at 5'6", though her high heels and tall ponytail add a few inches to her height. She is gray-skinned with a physique that could be mistaken for masculine if not for her bust, as she is broad-shouldered with narrow hips. Her body is marbled with different shades of gray, and she would appear to be a picture taken in monochrome if not for her bone-straight, red-to-orange ombre hair, which falls past her hips when let down. It is usually tied into a high ponytail which curves inward like a scythe down to the nape of her neck. Her eyes appear beady due to a lack of irises, leaving lone pupils in their centers. Her ears are pointed at the tips. Mythological History While there were a few children born of Hades and Persephone, for a while they seemed unable to have a child together. For example: Macaria, daughter of Hades, was born before he took Perspehone as his consort, and Melinoë was born of Persephone after a time when Zeus had disguised himself as her husband. Though Persephone was still ambivalent toward her husband, she agreed with them that it was only right for both of their lines to mix and continue since they were married. At the very least, they decided that there should be a legitimate child of both Underworld royalty members for the sake of having an heir should anything occur to Hades and Persephone. Thus, Moira was conceived, along with two younger siblings who came and went with Persephone. Moira always enjoyed her time in the Underworld, watching all of those poor dead souls about the Styx who didn't make it to the Plain of the Blessed. Once being brought to MITHS, she began to feel rather homesick and tried her hardest to bring the amusement of the suffering that was so common in Tartarus into the Olympic school. However, she did find a short rest of her soul in a brief love- like Apollo loved Cassandra, so did Moira fall in love with Hermione Spartan. The two dated for a while, but when things took a bitter ending, Moira reverted to her old ways and placed a curse on Hermione so that she would have the face of a pug. There is still the shadow of a crush on Moira's part, though it's mostly balanced out by her distaste as well as other things of interest. Relationships Family Moira is particularly close to her father, Hades- much more so than her two siblings, toward which she is ambivalent. She doesn't appear to be too fond of her mother, possibly in part for allowing her daughter to inherit the flower-creating abilities that the other demons teased her for when growing up. Friends Moira's closest friend for the time being is Laurel Phoibos. Romance Moira has an ex attending the school by the name of Hermione Spartan. However, she's currently single. Pet Moira has two serpents, Hamartia and Hubris. She had to go through massive security checks by school authorities to ensure that the two snakes aren't snakes of Medusa. Attire Standard Moira wears a smoky gray blazer jacket with black accents and sleeved down to her wrists, the front of which is left unbuttoned when she is single. The lower trim of the jacket is decorated with alchemy circle patterns. Underneath this is a white blouse with a flowing scoop-neck at the top which leaves not quite enough to the imagination, particularly when she very intentionally bends down. Her black pencil skirt is stretchable but clings rather close to her at the end, which encompasses her knees. She dons white heels with two silver buckles on each shoe. In her hair is a clip resembling a minuscule alchemy circle. Powers * Deity Longevity/Virtual Immortality * Dark Magic: Moira can utilize many facets of the dark arts, including umbrakinesis, though she specializes in curses. She doesn't use her powers too often as ruled by the chains of school policy, but she often tries to trick unlucky students into signing contracts which will make her magical intervention perfectly allowed for the case being. * Florakinesis: Moira can grow any variety of existing flower species at will. She doesn't consider this ability to be very useful for her intentions. Trivia *Moira is the singular term for the Moirai, AKA the Fates, as Moira's father has had various encounters with them. Her middle name in an anagram for "Satan", while her last name references the river Styx. * Moira's genderbent name would be Marion Santa Styx. Category:Deities Category:Underworlders Category:Second-Years Category:Divine Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Zashley's Characters Category:Hades Category:Persephone